championess_crownfandomcom-20200215-history
The Princess Monk
'The Princess Monk '''is the twelfth episode of ''Championess Crown of Yo a Shi Nam. Summary Veranda is chosen to take the place of a sick Yoshist monk to help make offerings to the Yosh gods, but that isn’t until a person being controlled by a Yashi tries to wreck on the occasion and Veranda learns that sometimes a female monk can be aggressive in a defensive way. Plot The episode begins as blossom petals fall from a cherry tree. In the village of Yo Shi Nam, Veranda and Kate are helping people and feeding the homeless when a Yoshist monk from Yo Shi Egg named Chaiya runs up to them. Veranda asks what’s wrong and he answers that one of the monks has fallen sick. Veranda and Kate, along with Bunny who has decided to come along, go with the monk to Yo Shi Egg to see what’s wrong with him. When they arrive in Bunny’s house in Yo Shi Egg, they find the sick monk with people around him. Veranda walks up to him and asks what’s wrong with him, and he answers that he has caught a high fever and is now asking her to replace him. The monk also reveals himself to be Bunny’s father and that the people around him are Bunny’s family, to his (Bunny) shock. Veranda is also shocked as she is chosen by Bunny’s father to replace him as Bunny’s mother takes her to get changed into the clothes monks wear. As Bunny’s cousin Petch is about to shave her hair, she tells them she doesn’t want her hair shaved and that she is fine. After they are finished, the sick monk has his brother Suttipong and Petch take her and Chaiya to get in line with the other monks with Bunny and Kate following. Once Chaiya gets in line, Devon runs up to Veranda to ask her if she is one of the monks only for her to explain that she is doing this to replace the sick monk (Bunny’s father) because he has caught a high fever. She puts Devon in charge of the Old Black Tower back in Yo Shi Nam and sets off with the other monks, including Chaiya, Suttipong, and Petch, who are also monks. During the process, a monk with a high sense of humor taps on Veranda’s shoulder and she looks behind her. The comedic monk introduces himself as Phuey and Veranda introduces herself back. Cast * E.M.E.R.A.L.D. as Princess Veranda * Joesph Anderson as Captain Bunny * Felix O'Neil as Paradom Methutha * Samuel Marsh as Chaiya * Kenneth Andrews as Phuey * Peter Young as Suttipong Vimolmal * Prin Waii as Cousin Petch * Lillie Panisara as Kate Ming * Tomdee Somwan as Joe * Isaac Wycliffe as Duke Devon * Lee Hung as Cousin Utandu * Dorothy Koston as Sunisa * Michael Kedkong as Ned * Tammy Pango as Pim * Ashton White as a possessed person * Olivia Srisuk as a young villager (Sanoh) Song * Why Me? (by Vernada) Trivia * This episode is similar to The Princess Knight, only different. * Bunny’s family is introduced in this episode. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 1